


let me take you underneath

by shanivoneverec



Series: Underneath [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanivoneverec/pseuds/shanivoneverec
Summary: Catra books a hotel for Adora's first time, and the two have no trouble making the night special.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Underneath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039130
Comments: 16
Kudos: 249





	let me take you underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another episode of, "It doesn't make sense for Catra to be a catgirl, but Ri's gonna make her one anyways". 
> 
> I'm trying my hand at writing smut again. :) This time Adora and Catra are experiencing their first time together, which leads to healthy communication and tender lovemaking. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I want you to know that I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Catra chuckles into Adora’s ear, gently taking the other girl’s lobe between her teeth as her nails dance across Adora’s inner thigh. This makes Adora’s breath hitch, and her fingers tighten around the steering wheel as she feels a sudden pulsing at her core.

“Do you have to do that while I’m driving?” Adora glares, probably looking more exasperated than annoyed. Those long, dexterous fingers slide further up her thigh, drawing closer to Catra’s target. Adora swallows and glances down just for a second, watching them retreat as Catra laughs huskily. The sound nearly makes Adora cum on the spot.

“Aw, what’s wrong, Princess? Is mean ole’ Catwa teasing you?” her girlfriend taunts in that baby voice that really does put Adora off. She doesn’t mind the “Princess” thing, but if Catra means to get Adora off while they’re still in her truck, she’d better switch back to her regular low and sultry register.

However, it appears that Adora got through to Catra, because instead of tempting Adora further she merely slumps back in her seat and grins dreamily out the window. As they come to a red light, Adora takes a moment to admire her without her noticing. She looks beautiful, one side of her face illuminated in the streetlights, chin perched atop her hand, a lazy but thoughtful gleam in her eyes. Adora loves them, has always loved them even though Catra apparently used to be bullied for her heterochromia, among other things.

Adora wishes she could have been there, not just to protect Catra from bullies, but to protect her from all the other horrors in her life. Sadly, Adora wasn’t there for that part of Catra’s life, as the two of them didn’t actually meet until Adora went to college. Glancing at the scars from old scratches that remain on Catra’s arms, Adora desperately wishes she could have been.

“I mean it,” Catra says quietly when they start driving again. “I was going crazy at work thinking about you. I nearly rubbed one out in the car during my lunch break.”

Instead of giving in and acting all shocked and aroused like she expects Catra wants, Adora’s face turns smug.

“Trying too hard, baby. I’m already giving you my virginity tonight.”

The memory of that particular discussion sends a shiver up Adora’s spine. She knows Catra sees it, if the smirk on the other girl’s face is anything to go by. She leans forward so that her expression is no longer hidden by the shadows, and the grin on her face is purely diabolical. A small, pointed fang peeks out and Adora hears the faint rumbling of her girlfriend’s purr.

“And I appreciate that, believe me,” Catra says lightly, making Adora snort. “To be honest, I felt a bit guilty at first.”

“Guilty? Why?” Adora asks, sincerely curious.

“I mean, think about how this must look to some people,” Catra says, and Adora notices with some concern the way she shuffles back to her side of the truck, her voice low and thoughtful. “Lived on the streets most of my life. Very few friends to speak of. Most of the people in town know me as either ‘alley cat’ or just ‘bad news’. You’re a college student on an athletic scholarship with a bright future ahead of you. And we’re about to fuck, and once people _know_ we’re fucking…”

Catra trails off and Adora bites her lip to avoid immediately denying everything. She decides to hear Catra out, even though Adora knows what she’s going to say next.

“Adora, if you do this with me, it’s going to leave a permanent stain on your reputation.”

“Okay, first of all –,” Adora starts, ignoring the way Catra snickers beside her. She tried listening, but she’s heard enough. “You’re literally my girlfriend. We’re dating. We can fuck if we want and they can do fuck all about it.” Adora smiles softly at Catra, who looks both impressed and slightly awed. Adora doesn’t usually swear so much.

“Second, you are not a stain on my reputation. You’re my future and an amazing woman, and I love you.”

She practically hears the stutter of Catra’s heart, the way her breath catches before she whimpers affectionately. Adora would like to look at her, see the look on her face, but she’d also rather they got to the hotel in one piece.

“And third,” Adora smirks, trying to pitch her voice lower like Catra’s, though she finds it isn’t nearly as sexy when she does it, “I’m already so turned on and we’re still, like, ten minutes away from the hotel. Whose idea was it to drive to the city?”

“Mine. But I’m also paying for this fancy-schmancy hotel. Do you know how much I had to save so I could still pay rent?”

“I thought Scorpia was going to cover it?”

“She offered, but I didn’t feel right letting her do that. She’s covered me in the past and I really, really don’t want to take advantage of her like I did when we first met.”

Adora hums, trying to concentrate on the road but finding it difficult with the way her heart is racing. It pounds with the realization of what is about to happen. When they had first discussed the possibility of them crossing that last barrier, taking the next step in their relationship, Adora had been good with just driving out to their favorite spot by the lake and doing it under the moonlight. Catra, on the other hand, who is definitely a romantic no matter how many times she denies it, had insisted that they make it even more special. Apparently that meant sneaking off in the middle of the night, abandoning Adora’s college town and escaping to the city, and booking an extremely expensive hotel room together so that they could properly “make love”. Scorpia had even gifted the couple with a pricey bottle of wine – one of Perfuma’s favorites, according to her.

Adora is excited. And…kind of scared. And the more she thinks about Catra touching her in such intimate places, the more excited and scared she becomes.

“Hey, you cold, baby?” Catra asks, and Adora realizes with some embarrassment that she’s already shaking. “Let’s turn the air down,” she says, reaching forward to switch off the AC. It doesn’t stop Adora from shaking, though.

\- - -

“Aaaahhhhhhh,” Catra sighs, falling backwards onto the plush comforter. “This is the life. Whaddaya think?” she tilts her head, staring at Adora upside down. “It’s nice, right?”

“Yeah, nice,” Adora says, dropping their shared bag of clothing and other necessities on the king-sized bed next to Catra. She glances over at the window, slowly making her way to it so that she can look out at the city below.

They’re extremely high up, too high up for anyone to really see anything. Except for maybe the skyscraper to the right of them. One of those windows probably has a good view of their room right now.

Feeling her face burn, Adora quickly pulls the drapes shut. She blinks in confusion as the room suddenly dims, and turns back to Catra.

“Wow! Check this out,” Catra grins, holding some kind of remote in her hand. She presses a button and the lights click off, leaving them shrouded in darknesss, and then Adora hears the click of the button again and suddenly they’re bathed in light. “We can have mood lighting! This is perfect.”

Adora smiles, feeling something stir in her stomach. She meanders back over to the bed, sitting cross-legged next to Catra as she continues to flip through the different light settings. This leaves Adora alone with her thoughts, which isn’t great when she’s already nervous. Realizing she needs some sort of distraction, Adora fishes for a different remote on the bedside table.

Catra finally settles on the lighting she wants, dim and rather moody like before, when the TV turns on.

“Hey,” she nudges Adora with her elbow, and Adora feels Catra’s tail brush along her ankle. “You okay? You’re being really quiet.”

“I’m fine. Just…I thought we could have some background noise.”

Catra blinks at the screen for a moment before turning back to Adora with a wry smile.

“Adora, you know I want this, but I really don’t know if I can have sex to _The Golden Girls_.”

“Ah, shit,” Adora says, quickly pulling up the menu. “I’m sorry, sorry, what about…”

She’s about to suggest _Naked and Afraid_ of all things when Catra’s hand suddenly wraps around her wrist, pulling it gently towards her. Adora drops the remote, and she feels tears of frustration well up as Catra’s soft lips brush across her knuckles.

“You’re nervous,” Catra says, staring at Adora through lidded eyes as she kisses her hand over and over.

“Y-Yeah,” Adora breathes, pulling her knees up to her chest.

“We don’t have to do this tonight,” Catra says then, releasing Adora’s hand and caressing the side of her face instead. “Or at all if you don’t want to. You know that, right?”

“But…I mean, I still _really_ want to. And you spent all this time setting tonight up for us.”

“So?” Catra asks, brow furrowed. “Tonight was for you. I want you to be comfortable and safe. I want you to be happy.”

Adora sniffles and quickly wipes at her eyes and nose, then turns to regard Catra with an endearing expression. Catra continues, looking intently at Adora.

“If that means you fuck me instead, or we don’t have sex at all, or we just – hell, I don’t know – cuddle the entire night while watching that weird bender show you like on Netflix, then that’s what we’ll do.”

Adora sniffles again, but this time it’s followed by a playful grin.

“We need to cosplay as Korra and Asami sometime.”

“Whatever you say, Princess,” Catra rolls her eyes, but Adora perks up when the other girl opens one arm, beckoning Adora to come cuddle.

They lay together for awhile, just staring blankly at the TV as Catra flips through the channels instead. Adora feels a little better snuggled under Catra’s arm, surrounded by the smell of her coconut shampoo and the lilac body wash Adora gifted her with awhile back. Catra always smells divine, and Adora can’t help but press an open-mouthed kiss to her exposed collarbone, inhaling deeply as Catra shivers. Feeling besotted, and maybe still a little hot and bothered from the drive, Adora continues to press sensual kisses up Catra’s neck until she reaches her jaw. When Adora begins to nibble at her jawline, Catra loses her resolve.

Saying nothing, Catra flips off the TV and tosses the remote aside. Adora gasps as Catra captures her lips in a deep kiss, shifting so that she’s settled atop Adora and pressing her into the mountain of fluffy pillows behind her.

Making out is commonplace for them, so Adora feels satisfied and in familiar territory when Catra’s tongue presses against hers. She groans into the kiss, shivers as she feels Catra’s claws dragging lightly down her spine through the thin sweatshirt she’s wearing.

“You’re trembling,” Catra murmurs, taking Adora’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugging gently. Adora whimpers in reply, leaning forward eagerly as Catra reclaims her mouth in full. Adora is likely stronger than Catra, being an athlete and all, but she doesn’t feel that way when Catra’s arms wrap securely around her, pulling their bodies firmly together. She holds Adora there, her fingers trailing through Adora’s hair, a claw coming out and slicing the ponytail holder until Adora’s hair is free and falling around her shoulders in golden waves.

Feeling oddly submissive, Adora doesn’t protest as she usually would. She merely sighs into the kiss, then breaks away for air and sinks even deeper underneath Catra, her hair spilling wildly across the pillows.

“Where are you going?” Catra giggles, helping Adora remove her sweatshirt. Adora hands it to Catra, who tosses it somewhere behind her. “Your hair is going to get all tangled like that, you know.”

“Worth it,” Adora breathes, pulling Catra down by her green flannel shirt so that they’re kissing again.

While it’s true they haven’t gone all the way, they’ve still touched each other in _some_ places before. Catra’s breasts are especially sensitive, and Adora knows she enjoys when Adora teases and sucks on her nipples. Feeling eager to please Catra, even if Adora is still uncertain as to how far she wants to go tonight, she helps Catra out of the flannel shirt. They toss it aside to join Adora’s sweatshirt, leaving nothing but a silky, black tank top underneath.

“Not wearing a bra again,” Adora mutters, nipping at the raised peak under the fabric of Catra’s tank top and silently rejoicing in the resulting hiss.

“The good ones are too expensive, and we can’t all be blessed like you,” Catra smirks down at Adora. She pulls her hair aside to give Adora better access to her chest and neck, who immediately starts licking a trail up the crevice between Catra’s breasts to her throat. It’s too bad they’re still covered, but Adora can fix that soon enough.

“Trust me. They come with their own set of problems,” Adora replies, nodding for Catra to continue stripping. The other girl turns her head away, feigning shyness, and pulls the straps of her top off her shoulders. The material slides down her body, bunching up around her waist, and surrendering her naked chest completely to Adora. 

This is comfortable for Adora: having Catra in her arms, sucking tenderly on Catra’s breasts as she cradles Adora’s head close and whispers encouraging words in her ear, and feeling that secret and wonderful warmth beneath Catra’s leggings as she begins to grind atop Adora. That was the one place Adora never felt brave enough to touch, the one place Catra has never really touched on her. But she feels the warmth again as they grind against each other. And then Adora’s shirt and bra come off, and they really are pressed skin to skin, and Adora feels a throbbing deep down as they pant and mewl against each other’s lips, dry humping almost frantically. Her hands reach around to grab Catra’s ass through her leggings, and Catra whines, smiling eagerly down at Adora as she allows her to pull her closer.

“Do…” Catra pants, still working her hips, chest heaving as she rubs her lower half against Adora’s, “…do we…need to stop?”

“Nngh,” Adora groans, shaking her head. She plants several wet kisses up Catra’s torso before meeting her lips once more. “I’m still kind of nervous, but I’m…I want to feel you so bad.”

Catra nods, and Adora makes a rather pitiful and dejected noise when the other girl lifts herself off Adora’s hips. She doesn’t go far, simply sits beside Adora with her legs folded under her, looking hilariously pensive and put together even though she’s still half-naked and was humping the shit out of Adora only moments ago.

“Okay,” Catra says, stretching lazily, “tell me what your reservations are.”

“I’m…” Adora pauses, knowing that her girlfriend wouldn’t make fun of her for something like this, but also fearing her reaction regardless. She turns her face away, feels it burn in shame. “I’m…afraid of the pain.”

She waits for the laugh, but it doesn’t come. Instead, when she looks at Catra again, she simply cocks her head and smiles tenderly back at Adora.

“That’s okay,” she says, “I totally get it. You know I’m a bitch baby when it comes to pain. I just had to…er… _explore_ myself a lot before I felt comfortable letting anyone put anything inside me.”

Adora feels a little embarrassed regardless, particularly at the idea of “exploring herself,” but then Catra continues talking.

“And like, if the pain is all you’re worried about then there are other ways to make you feel good,” Catra purrs. “Like what we were doing earlier.”

“Yeah?” Adora breathes, slightly panicked when she realizes she can smell her own arousal.

“Yeah,” Catra says, placing a hand on Adora’s thigh like back in the truck. “Just…completely naked, you know?”

“Do you want to? Do you want me to be naked?” Adora asks, losing her breath for a moment as Catra’s claws dig through the material of her jeans, teasing the tender flesh of her thighs.

“Do _you_ want to?” Catra shoots back. “I’m good to stop here if you’ve had enough. I mean it. We can just find some food and watch anime the rest of the night."

“That sounds amazing, too,” Adora laughs, feeling soothed when Catra’s hand comes up to massage her scalp. She leans into the touch, feels Catra’s fingers run through her hair, occasionally snagging on a small tangle before working it out with her nails. Still, as nice as it is to just relax into Catra’s embrace, there’s still a persistent ache between Adora’s legs that she can’t ignore. She feels better now, a little more grounded by Catra’s words of comfort, and realizes that she wants to continue. She readjusts herself next to Catra and feels her seize up as Adora’s breath tickles her ear.

“But I’m already so wet for you. We shouldn’t let it go to waste.”

Catra’s eyes widen in shock, then narrow hungrily as Adora’s fingers trace along the waistband of her leggings.

“Adora,” she sighs, placing her hands atop Adora’s and guiding them as they pull Catra’s leggings and panties down her thighs, exposing her glistening sex.

“And apparently you are, too. Jesus,” Adora says, blinking in awe at Catra’s naked body. Catra remains on her knees, looking down as Adora runs a single finger down Catra’s folds.

“Don’t bring Jesus into this,” Catra scoffs, wincing as Adora repeats the motion, finding her swollen clit this time. She’s so painfully aroused.

“Sorry,” Adora mutters, reclining back against the pillows. She can’t stop staring at Catra. The other girl is on her knees, completely naked, clearly trying to look confident even though Adora can see wariness in her expression, as if Adora could ever see her as anything other than stunningly beautiful and sexy and…

“You never told me you had a tattoo,” Adora says, studying the black ink on Catra’s inner thigh. “What does it mean?”

“It’s a language I made up when I was a kid,” Catra says, and Adora feels a little anxious when her ears flatten just the slightest bit. “It means _Heart._ ”

Adora wants to ask more about the tattoo, but Catra is clearly done talking. She reaches for Adora again, who goes to her willingly. They fall back against the comforter together, kissing slowly and languidly as Catra allows Adora to feel every part of her. Adora, feeling too enraptured and honored to just have her fill of Catra, takes things slowly; she gently massages Catra’s folds, feels the dampness between her fingers, and takes pleasure in the lewd noises her touches make. The scent of Catra’s arousal surrounds her, makes her feel dizzy and bubbly.

“So,” Adora pulls away from the kiss, “should I get naked, too?”

“I’d love to see you naked,” Catra hisses, licking Adora’s lips. “But only if you want to.”

“You would?” The question is jarring, surprised, so much so that even Catra breaks out of her hypnosis to properly regard Adora with bright, confused eyes.

“Of course I would. Were you afraid I wouldn’t?”

The way Adora’s eyes shift is answer enough, and Catra taps Adora’s forehead with her pointer finger. She smirks, though she keeps her eyes gentle.

“Adora, from the moment I saw you, I’ve wanted you. You are so _damn_ sexy,” she growls, and Adora snickers, though she’s sure Catra sees the blush on her face. “You have nothing to be afraid of with me.”

Adora knows it’s true, knew it all along. She doesn’t completely understand why these insecurities have persisted for all this time, but she loves Catra. Trusts her. And she knows, just by looking into Catra’s adoring eyes, that anything that happens next is completely between them. She’s safe here. Catra makes her feel safe.

She starts slow, popping the button on her jeans and unzipping them, pausing and glancing up at Catra every so often for encouragement. She works the jeans off first, feeling a little dumb and uncoordinated as she falls back against the pillows in her struggle. Eventually she manages to roll them completely down her legs, and kicks them off proudly. She grins when Catra claps for her.

“That was beautiful. I didn’t think it was possible for me to get any wetter, but I’m a fucking ocean over here.”

“Now you know how I feel looking at you,” Adora replies, doing a victory dance in her head when Catra goes speechless.

Her underwear is the next hurdle. She takes it even slower, hands trembling as she grips the elastic. Finally it dawns on her that she really doesn’t want to do it herself. She looks up hopefully at Catra, who gets the message almost instantly.

“Tell me what you need,” Catra says softly, crawling over to Adora.

“I want you to do it, and I want you to kiss me while you do it.”

Catra nods, and Adora gets comfortable underneath her. She sighs as Catra’s lips meet hers, trying her best to avoid shivering as her girlfriend’s nails tickle her stomach and then run along her hipbones. When the underwear is finally pulled off, Adora gasps into Catra’s mouth, feeling open and exposed and, honestly, just a little chilly. The price for being naked, she supposes.

Catra is looking at her. Catra is looking at her with such awe and wonder that Adora can’t bear to look away from the expression on her face. She does anything to avoid looking at herself: counts Catra’s freckles, stares at her nose ring, admires how tousled her hair is, etc. She trembles again and her breathing feels shallow as Catra’s hand runs down her stomach, down, down, until…

“Shhh, baby,” Catra whispers, leaning forward to brush her lips against Adora’s. “You’re so beautiful, baby. So perfect.”

Adora nods, accepting the kisses she’s given. She takes a deep breath, opens her eyes to see nothing but patience in Catra’s. God, she feels so lucky.

“I want to make this good for you,” Catra says then, voice low. Something flickers in her eyes, something like excitement for whatever is coming next. “You can stop me at any time, but as long as I have your permission, I’m gonna try my hardest to make you cum for me.”

“You have my permission,” Adora says without hesitation.

“Just no inside stuff, right?”

“R-Right,” Adora nods, biting her lip. “Not…Not tonight.”

“Not tonight,” Catra agrees, rubbing a spot on Adora’s tummy just above her arousal. “Now tell me: Do you like dirty talk?”

Adora blinks, considers it for a second. She supposes they’ve experimented a bit with it already, and Adora’s enjoyed it fine. But honestly, Catra could read a dictionary in that husky voice and it would turn Adora on all the same.

“If it’s you, definitely,” she decides, swallowing with anticipation.

“Good,” Catra purrs, rubbing Adora’s tummy again. Adora tenses just a little bit as Catra’s fingers glide down, just barely glossing over her folds. But the touch is electric.

Catra moans softly, collecting the wetness that’s gathered at Adora’s core, and then Adora is reeling when she starts talking again.

“Look at this pretty pussy,” Catra hums. “So wet and so, so pretty. And all for me, right?”

A small cry bubbles up in Adora’s throat, and she instinctively spreads her legs a little wider. She meets Catra’s eyes, her pupils blown wide with lust, and nods with a whimper.

“Yeah,” she whines as one of Catra’s fingers seeks out her clit, putting a little more pressure on the spot as she rubs up and down in soft, steady motions. “All for you, Catra. A-All yours.”

“Fuck, you’re soaked,” Catra remarks, and Adora shivers at the erotic wet sounds her fingers make while caressing Adora’s sex. “Mhmm, but I love it. Such a sopping wet pussy. I’d love to taste it.”

“Ah!” Adora gasps, though it quickly becomes a moan as Catra’s suddenly palms Adora’s wet heat. She raises the hand to her lips and licks, lewd moans escaping as her tongue laps up the cum. Adora shivers as heat continues to crawl down her body, adding to the release that’s already sticking to her legs. “Taste me,” Adora says, back arching. She tries to look seductive, but knowing her, it probably comes across more clumsy and desperate than anything else.

“What should I taste, Adora?”

Adora knows what she wants. She licks her lips to moisten them, flushing as she speaks the next words.

“M-My pussy. Eat my pussy, Catra,” she says, gasping when Catra all but throws herself on Adora. Her hands move to Adora’s thighs, spreading them open for her. Adora loves the way her claws just barely dig into her flesh. She loves the way Catra bends low, grinning maniacally up at her before ravishing the most intimate part of her with her lips and tongue.

Adora throws her head back in ecstasy as Catra slowly licks Adora’s folds, pressing her tongue deeper each time. When her tongue presses against Adora’s clit, Adora can’t help but twitch in her grasp, her hips jerking as she attempts to thrust into Catra’s mouth. Adora screams when Catra moves her lips to Adora’s clit and sucks, and she quickly hides her face in her elbow, suddenly horrified that other patrons might hear them having sex.

“Nuh uh, Princess,” Catra says sweetly, pulling Adora’s arm away from her mouth. She laces their fingers together on the bed. “I want to hear every delicious noise you make.”

“T-That’s not fair,” Adora pants, brow furrowed. She decides she wants to be more demanding, just to tease Catra a bit. “We’re finally fucking but I haven’t made you scream yet.”

“I’m screaming on the inside, Adora. Trust me,” Catra chuckles huskily. God, Adora wants to cum beneath her.

“Yeah, but you’ve just about lapped me up dry,” Adora points out, thrusting her hips for emphasis. “And you still haven’t shown me what you were talking about earlier.”

“What?” Catra asks, cocking her head. Adora can’t believe how cute she is.

“Like how we were grinding earlier, but with no clothes on?”

“O-Oh,” Catra stutters, looking surprised. Adora watches as her stunned little looks melts into something more familiar, something sly and sensual. “You want that, huh?”

Adora feels her heart race when Catra climbs on top of her, pressing her ass backwards against Adora’s thighs until they’re flat on the bed again. Adora moans loudly when Catra’s sex rubs against her own for the first time, purrs when Catra’s hands reach up to caress her breasts as she stretches across Adora, tail twitching happily behind her.

She takes it slow, almost lazily lifting Adora’s legs out of the way, holding her gaze to make sure Adora’s still comfortable. And then she grinds, her slickness rubbing gently, languidly against Adora’s.

“F-Fuck,” Catra sighs, placing her hands firmly on the mattress as she begins grinding at a steady pace. “Do you like that, Princess?” she whines, pitching her voice up in a way Adora only hears when Catra’s upset or in complete bliss. “Do you like the way my pussy feels? So hot and wet for you.”

“God, yes!” Adora cries out, throwing her head back. Her hands fly to Catra’s waist, holding her there as they thrust against each other again and again. Catra’s hands fall across hers, keeping them in place as she works her hips atop Adora. Adora watches her, swallows back a bit of drool as she studies Catra’s expression. Her eyes are closed in concentration, and she’s biting her lip, likely to suppress her own cries of pleasure. But Adora hears them anyways, hears the faint whimpers underneath the heavy breathing and slick sounds of their mutual pleasure.

“Catra,” she sighs, hoping to hear more, “beautiful, perfect Catra. You’re fucking me so good, baby.”

“Ah-Adora,” Catra mewls, hips losing their rhythm for a moment. Adora knows Catra likes being praised. “Yes, Adora. Love you,” she pants, picking up speed again.

“Love you…ahhhh….too!” Adora cries, feeling dazed at the sounds of wet skin coming together and the headboard banging loudly against the wall. God, she hopes no one is staying next door.

“Adora…Adora,” Catra huffs, and Adora feels a growl rumbling in her chest, almost like her purr except far more aggressive. “I’m about to cum. Fuck, gonna cum so hard on your pussy,” she sobs.

“God, m-me too!” Adora says, feeling that heat build until she’s about ready to explode. Some drool escapes her mouth before she can catch it with her tongue, but she doesn’t pay any mind to it. All she knows is Catra’s leaning forward to kiss her again, grinding just a few more times until both of their orgasms hit them at once. They groan loudly against each other’s lips, and Adora feels Catra’s hips slow until, finally, her girlfriend collapses on top of her.

The aftermath is amazing. Not that the sex wasn’t, but Adora is used to cuddling, and she’s usually the big spoon anyways. Catra is clearly tuckered out, so Adora gathers her in her arms and holds her close, content to feel her purr against her.

She’s about to doze off just like that, still sticky and covered in both her and Catra’s release, when the other girl speaks up, sounding a bit hoarse.

“Mmm, sorry,” she croaks, lifting her head to peck at Adora’s chin.

“Hmm? What for?” Adora asks, tracing Catra’s spine, fingers dancing around the base of her tail.

“I was gonna cuddle you after your first time…watch you fall asleep in my arms. I wanted to spoil you.” She sounds exhausted, and Adora knows she’s about to pass out. She smiles tenderly, snorting at Catra’s little growl of frustration.

“Well, plans change,” Adora whispers, placing a tender kiss behind Catra’s ear, dodging before it smacks her in the face. “And now, I get to spoil you.”

They fall asleep like that, enchanted and blissfully alone together.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a reason in my head for Catra having that tattoo instead of Adora, but that's something I'll expand on if I decide to continue with this universe.


End file.
